


"I´m totally fine!"

by SlickesGirl



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlickesGirl/pseuds/SlickesGirl
Summary: "Juho felt like death warmed over. His head ached, his throat hurt every time he had to swallow and his stomach felt like someone was stabbing a knife in it. But hey he was totally fine... Because he is Baek Juho, a cold guy who is strong and independent even though his members would probably say otherwise."Or: Juho is bad at asking for help and makes everyone worry about him because he does not know when to rest





	1. Chapter 1

Juho felt like death warmed over. His head ached, his throat hurt every time he had to swallow and his stomach felt like someone was stabbing a knife in it. But hey he was totally fine... At least he tried to tell himself that when he felt the glances of his members on him. Because he is Baek Juho, a cold guy who is strong and independent even though his members would probably say otherwise. You could say it was his stupid pride that kept him from seeking comfort from one of his members or at least ask for medicine from the manager. He really should know better because Juho did not do things only halfway through. 

If Juho gets sick- and he does not get sick often- then he gets so ill that he more often than not faints because he can admit that he is not the best at taking care of himself. He still remembers when it first happened. He was already in middle school because before that his mother took care of him if he showed even a little sign of sickness and maybe but just maybe this was also a reason that he was not so good at taking care of himself.  
But then his mother got a new job where she worked the whole day and there was no one to make sure that Juho took medicine and stayed in bed when he was sick. So he went to school with the thought that he could get through his day just fine. He had to realize that he maybe he was not as fine as he thought he was because he woke up in the nurse´s office at school after he fainted in the middle of his math lesson. His parents were angry at him and he got scolded by his teacher. But it happened again and again and Juho was not sure why he was always the one who woke up to faces hovering over him when he fainted once again. His parents could not really do anything against this bad habit of him apart from talking to him about it but as Juho got older the scoldings and talks got less and less and when he finally moved to Seoul to audition for FNC Entertainment his parents did not really have much influence in terms of sickness on him anymore.

This brings him back to the present situation where he could feel the oncoming signs of sickness but ignored them because it was certainly just a phase which would be over soon enough. Juho really should not have thought that because the next morning he sure as hell did not feel like this was just a quick feeling which passed after he went to sleep. He felt even shittier than yesterday but he was pretty sure that it was not as bad as it felt. It could not be that bad, he reassured himself

They had a full day ahead of them with performances, interviews and fan meetings and there was neither time nor need to rest for him. He could not disappoint their fans and his members when he is not even that sick. So he started in the day with the bad feeling that he would maybe find himself on the floor at one point or another and it scared him a bit. The other members of SF9 have never seen him like that and he does not want to change that at all. He just hoped that he was strong enough to hold on until at least the interviews were over in the evening. 

Juho may have overestimated his body. He felt like he could faint every second and they were not even halfway through with their schedule. Sometimes he could feel eyes on him from one of the members but he was good at pretending that nothing was wrong and gave them a smile that looked almost convincing if his face would have not been so pale and if he did not look like he was ready to keel over at any moment. Juho could almost feel the worry radiating of the other members but they did not approach him because they knew how he got when he did not want to talk about something- closed off and distant. They just hoped that their stubborn group member will come to at least one of them to seek help.

Their hopes were of no use because they just finished their fan meeting and were on their way backstage when Juho felt his surrounding go a bit dark and he slowed down without the other members noticing. His vision was blurred and all the sounds which were so loud before to his aching head became muffled. He already knew what was going to happen and did not fight it as his legs buckled under him and he fell. The last thing he heard was a scream of something that sounded suspiciously like his name before everything went black and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Youngbin was hanging a bit behind the other boys to talk about some changes of the schedule with their manager when something in front of him caught his attention. Leaning on the wall was Juho, looking ghostly pale and ready to collapse at any moment. The older knew that he was not feeling well. Heck, everyone who had two healthy eyes could see that Juho was sick. His voice was even raspier than usual and his face was pale apart from two red blotches high on his cheekbones. But he also knew that it would do no good to try to talk sense into Juho because he was so damn stubborn. 

They almost reached the sick boy when his legs suddenly gave out under him and he fell to the floor. Youngbin let out a call of Juho´s name and ran toward him. The younger one was unconscious and his breathing was a bit harsh. Their manager told him that he would organise the van for them and left to call the stations to cancel the interviews for today. 

Youngbin sat down next to Juho to make him feel a little more comfortable by pillowing his head on his thigh. His hands made contact with Juho´s head and he let out a gasp as he felt how hot the younger was. He gently carded his hands through the soft hair sticky with sweat and could not help but smile a bit when the younger one leaned in his touch. But then he let out a few whimpers and started to shiver. The leader did not really know what to do so he gathered the taller but light boy in his arms to walk to their dressing room. He got a few questioning glances from the staff and other people but he knew that there was no time to chat with the boy in his arms so sick. 

He shouldered his way trough the door and made his way over to the couch in the dressing room where Rowoon was lying down with his long limbs stretched out. Before someone could say anything he lowered Juho on Rowoon´s lap and turned around. “He fainted. Our Manager is getting the car. And please stay calm and don´t crowd him.” he tagged on and went to gather a jacket and a cool pack he could use to cool down his friend a bit. He heard someone moving and when he turned to look who was going toward him he came face to face with their oldest member. “Is there something we can do to help?” he asks with concern obvious in his voice. Youngbin smiled a bit at him before nodding his head and answering: “Yeah if one of you could possibly ask the staff for some medicine for Juho? He has a fever...” He saw Inseong nodding at his request and going out of the room. Turning back around he felt all the members looking at him. That was one of the moments where he knew exactly what the position of the leader meant and he shot them all a reassuring smile before making his way back over next to the sick boy after collecting the items he needed. 

Rowoon had manhandled the pliant body on top of him so that he was in between the longer legs and Juho was leaning on his chest. He was still out of it but his breathing was not as ragged anymore and he snuffled against Rowoon´s chest. Youngbin kneels down next to the two before he reaches out his hand one more time so that he can feel if the heat from the boy is still as bad as when he felt it the first time. Confirming that it was indeed not any better he looked at the younger boy and asked him to hold the cool pack against Juho´s head. He gave him a grateful smile when Rowoon did just that and carded his fingers through the sweaty hair the way he knew Juho liked it when he felt bad or had a nightmare. 

He glanced to the door when he heard it open to see their manager give him the signal to pack their stuff up. He gave Jaeyoon a thankful smile when he saw them herding the younger ones to the first car. Youngbin gave Dawon the signal to go too because he knew that as much as the younger one wanted to help he was not very good with vomit and he did not want to repeat that accident where Taeyang was down with the flu and at the end he had two people throwing up because Dawon could not handle the stench and noises. Before the younger one can leave the room he shouts at him to call Jaeyoon back to drive with them.  
With Chani, Hwiyoung, Taeyang and Dawon he sees Inseong wandering back in and he hands him the medicine he could gather and a thermometer one of the female staff had with her for whatever reason. “Thank you Inseong. Can you go home with maknaes and Dawon and make sure that they eat and don´t break something? I´m gonna update you per mobile. Maybe we have to take him to the hospital...” he continued worriedly. The older one gave him a nod and a pat on the back before turning on his heels to run to the car already waiting for him. Normally they would split up like how they live in the two dorms but Youngbin does not want the younger ones to distract the others even thought he knows that they are trying to be helpful and Dawon is in the other car for obvious reasons. 

He sticks the thermometer under Juho´s tongue and instructs the other boy to make sure that the unconscious boy´s mouth does not drop open. It would probably be amusing in any other situation but the two were too worried about their group member to make jokes about the situation. The thermometer beeped and Youngbin took it in his hands to read the number. Rowoon gives him a questioning look from where he settles Juho back in his chest when he heard the light cussing of the leader kneeling in front of him. “It´s really high... I think we should take him to the hospital. His temperature is 39.7°C.” 

After hearing the news their manager gestures them to finally come to the van waiting for them at the back. Before Youngbin can do something Rowoon is already standing up with Juho latched on his front like a koala and he really has to hold back a laugh because as much as their main rapper tries to show his cold side in front of the fans he often fails and makes himself look cute instead. Rowoon secures his arms around the thin boy and Youngbin and their manager take their bags. On the way out to the car they meet up with Jaeyoon. He climbs in the passenger seat and looks back to see Juho lying over Jaeyoon´s and Rowoon´s lap. He handed them the thick jacket he collected earlier and watched as they tucked Juho under it. The oldest in the car could not help but sigh. They were in for a long waiting time at the hospital and after that had to deal with the stubbornness that is Baek Juho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was getting too long so I had to split it up. I hope you like it <3

The first thing Juho heard when he woke up was an annoying steady beeping coming from his right side. Groaning a bit he tried to get his eyes to open but it was useless. His eye lids felt as if they weight 10 pounds and he did definitely not feel like he had enough strength to force them open. So he laid still with his eyes closed and tried to reconstruct why his eyes felt so heavy and why exactly he could not remember what happened. Juho felt himself falling asleep again but before that could happen someone was talking. He tried to concentrate on the voice somewhere to his left and could make out some fragments of what was said. He was pretty sure that they were talking about him because his name fell one or two times but everything felt to fuzzy and he was not able to fight the wave of exhaustion anymore. He could still feel however how someone took his cold hand in this persons warm hands before he fell asleep.

Rowoon was concerned. Well, concerned was an understatement. He knew that their fans jokingly called him the mother-figure of SF9 and if he was honest with himself they are probably right. But he needs to nag at them because almost all the others are absolute shit at taking care of themselves. He may be one of the younger members but when something like today happened with Juho his mothering tendencies were in full drive. The older boy was so irresponsible! Rowoon could probably rant even more about how the older needs to take more care of himself but was interrupted with a low groan coming from the hospital bed next to him. Jaeyoon fell asleep on the stool beside him so he knew that it was neither him nor Youngbin who as always was being the responsible leader stood outside with their manager talking to a doctor who checked Juho´s vitals a few minutes ago. He said something about dehydration, lack of sleep and fever and Rowoon thought that Juho could be happy that he was not awake till now because he saw the expression on both of the other older members and the manager´s faces and he just knew that the rapper will probably get scolded from almost everyone and Rowoon almost pitied him. Almost. 

Turning to Juho he tried to see if he is finally waking up. It was over 2 hours already since they arrived at the hospital but the doctor said not to worry because that is just his body trying to get better faster. He still had his eyes closed so maybe he just imagined it or something. Rowoon shrugged before taking one of Juho´s hands in his to warm them up. Not really knowing what to do he leaned his head on their connected hands and closed his eyes. A quick nap would not be bad Jaeyoon was not the only one to be tired. It did not took even a minute before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. 

Jaeyoon woke up to the rustling of sheets and for a moment he did not know where he was before it all came back to him how their main rapper collapsed and that they brought him to the hospital. He opened his eyes and all his sleepiness absolutely vanished as he saw that the younger boy trying to get up from the bed without disturbing Rowoon who was fast asleep with his head on the hospital bed. “What do you think you´re doing ?” he asked Juho who looked over at him with such a startled expression that he could not help but let out a little giggle. When the younger did not answer and only looked at him with a guilty expression Jaeyoon could not help but say :”I thought so. Come one back into bed you´re still not free to go. We will have to wait till the doctor checks up on you one more time. Juho gave him a disgruntled look at that but sat back down anymore. The room fell in comfortable silence before Juho cleared his throat and asked his older friend: “Are you mad at me?” and he looked so sad at him that Jaeyoon could not be mad at him even if he tried. “No you idiot. We were all just really worried about you. Youngbin came into our dressing room with you in his arms and you looked really pale... And you did not wake up even once. The younger ones are at home and Inseong and Dawon are at home with them. Just lie back down and rest a bit more please.” The younger gave him a small nod before he turned one last time around and whispered: “Thank you, Jaeyoon.” 

A few minutes later Youngbin came back in the room with their manager and the doctor who examined Juho. Before anyone could say anything Jaeyoon explained that the main rapper was awake a bit before they came back. The doctor gave a satisfied nod and walked next to the occupied hospital bed. Then he turned to the other people in the room to shoo them out of the room. “Excuse me, you can probably take him home after I finished his examination. But please step out of the room now.” Rowoon who finally woke up let himself be lead out before questioning what was happening. They retold what happened at the time where Rowoon was asleep and then waited for the doctor to come back out. They all hoped that they could take Juho back home now to not make the situation sound more serious than it already was. 

They were all pulled out of their thoughts when the door opened and the doctor gave them the permission to come back in. The doctor gave them a friendly smile before saying: “You can take Juho home now if you want to. He is still a bit weak on his feet at the moment and he still has a slight fever but he has antibiotics against this infection. It is not infectious so I see no problem with sending him back home. But you should make sure that he drinks and rests a lot. His body is recovering so that means no strenuous activities till I give him the go-ahead to start again. It will take at least one to two weeks. No performances and no practice!” Their manager agreed with all the conditions but he was obviously not happy about the time it will take.”Now, if you would excuse me I need to visit my other patients. I wish you a speedy recovery young man. And please take a rest if you feel ever feel this sick again. This hospital stay could have easily be avoided if you would have given your body the time it needs to heal...” Juho looked at him with a scolded expression before he gave him a small smile and thanked him. They were dismissed with a last goodbye and went on their way to the van. 

Juho could already feel the looks everybody was giving him as they arrived at the van and he just knew that he was in for a few scoldings. He knew that he deserved them but really he hoped that they could do it not now. His head was throbbing again and even though the medicine they gave him at the hospital helped a bit it was not enough to ignore the pounding growing stronger with every second. His stomach felt better but he was still absolute miserable and the others could probably sense it with the way nobody started to scold him. He was really thankful for them. He really was and he could just hope that they knew it also. With a small smile on his face he caught himself drifting off again but he did not fight it this time. He welcomed the darkness where nothing was hurting right now and fell asleep.

He woke up when someone softly called his name and shook him a bit. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment before turning away from the annoying hands. He heard someone say: “No Juho, come on we´re home. You just need to go up the stairs and then you can continue to sleep. Please Juho.” Deciding that it was not worth it to ignore the voice any longer if this person will continue to speak anyway Juho slowly opened his eyes to see Inseong´s face hovering over him. He took in his surroundings and had to realize that nobody was in the van anymore. “Where is everyone?” he tried to ask but winced already after the first word because his voice was nearly gone and his throat hurt a lot. Inseong seemed to have understood him because he gave him a comforting smile before answering: “They are all in the dorm already. They tried to wake you but you would not wake up and they were really tired so I offered to come and get you.” Juho gave him a thankful smile and tried to get out of the van.

His limbs felt like jelly and seemed like they don´t want to cooperate with him at all. He did not make it even out of the van before he almost fell face first out of the door. It was his luck that the older one had quick reflexes and managed to grab him before his face made contact with the ground. He heard Inseong tutting and his face burned in shame. “How about I carry you, hm? I think that is better for your health and my heart” he joked. Juho gave him a small shrug before waiting for the older boy to turn around to piggyback him. When the oldest member did nothing but stare at him he gave him a confused look. That seemed to be what he waited for because before he could react the older had swept him up in his arms and was laughing at his rather pathetic squeak that he let out. “Inseong” he whined or at least tried to but his voice cracked halfway through. He simply huffed out a breath and turned his face in the crook of the neck right in front of him. He ignored the amused laugh he earned himself for his whiny behavior and leaned more into the gentle hold of the older. He would never say something but Inseong was surely one of his favorite older friends. He never complained that Juho was too clingy and he really appreciated that. They were almost at the door and Juho was nervous. Even if Jaeyoon was not mad, the others were probably and he was not looking forward for the disappointed looks he would get when they entered the dorm. He took a deep breath before steeling himself for the conversation which was sure to come about how disappointed they were in him. He just knew it. And even if he knew that he was probably overreacting because he logically knew that his members were not like this he could not help but become a little stiff in Inseong´s arms. The vocalist gave him a concerned look before asking if he was alright. Juho gave him a distracted nod and they entered the dorm. 

Everyone was gathered in the living room and turned to look when the door opened. They all looked a little stressed and tired and Juho felt like it was his fault. They turned off the TV as Inseong sat down on a free space they made with Juho in his lap. He tried to squirm out of his grip but Inseong was always pretty strong and he stood no chance in the weak state he was in at the moment. A heavy silence fell over them and he wished that someone would just start to scold him already. 

Youngbin cleared his throat and started his speech: “Juho, I know you want to be independent and we also all know that you don´t need to be babied. But the manager and I had a talk with your mother as you were in the hospital. She told us that you had this problem for a long time already and up till now everything went well for you with us. But now that we know about your little overworking habit we are going to take a closer look at how long you practice and report to the manager if we think you overwork yourself. If he thinks that you need a break he will take you home and one of us will stay with you.” Juho was ready to protest everyone could see it but the leader went on : “ I know that you don´t like this at all. We also don´t like it that we have to take it this far. But Juho you have this habit since childhood it is not going to clear itself simply because we ask you to take better care of yourself. We are all concerned for your health and the doctor asked if you were eating enough because you are so skinny. We know that you sometimes skip meals to work on your rap parts or on a dance part instead. Your mother think it is a good idea. It will not affect you at all. It is just for us to make sure that you are not overworking yourself again and that we can make sure that you don´t faint again. Are you ok with this Juho? We can´t force you to accept this idea but please think about the pros and cons of it and than decide before you just say no!” Juho mulled it over for a few minutes before finally nodding his head. “I guess I can live with that. As long as I still have the freedom to do what I like I´m going to agree.” he mumbled. “It will only affect your freedom if you are not taking care of yourself and if all members and the manager agree that you need a break.” Juho gave them finally a bright smile and thanked them. 

Chani finally said something as everyone was taking blankets to the living room to have a sleep over that made him groan: “You know Juho, the older ones are going to baby you 24/7 the next few weeks because of your behavior.” He gave him a sadistic smile before turning back one last time:” But that should not be a problem for you. We all know that you like it when they all pamper you.” Chani left the room snickering loudly and Juho was pretty sure that his face was as red as a tomato. “Damn maknaes on top” he grumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is gonna be focused on some symptons of Juho´s sickness and pure fluff apart from that so be prepared ;)


	3. It has to get worse before it gets better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I just wanted to apologize for letting this Project be without an update for so Long! I´m currently having finals which I started learning for in December and didn´t have the time to complete the fic without making it rushed! In the end I also had writers block and did not know what to write at all... Thank you for the People who were actually commenting on this to ask for updates, it really motivated me to start writing on this work again. Anyway, this is the last part of this fanfiction and actually the first one I ever posted! Actually I´m not sure if I am truely satisfied with this chapter but I hope you like it :) This is not betad and I will have to look over this again but I didn´t want to make you all wait longer than I already have!

Of course Chani was right. The older members were hovering near him like protective motherhens and Juho caught the maknae sending him smug looks from time to time. He was probably happy that he was not the one being babied. If he was honest he knew that he was enjoying the attention he was getting from his group members. Usually he was the one clinging to someone because he needed some comfort or was feeling anxious so it was a nice change that the others were babying him.   
They all came back in the living room with tons of blankets and pillows to build a little fort out of them and then guided Juho into the middle and surrounded him so that he was in between Hwiyoung and Taeyang. He was safe and comfortable and he could feel himself getting sleepier by the second and before he knew it he was fast asleep even if the movie the maknaes wanted to watch was only on for about 5 minutes. Sometimes he would wake up to someone checking his temperature or trying to give him some medicine but for the most part he was fast asleep.

When he woke up again it was not because of someone checking up on him but because his stomach apparently decided that the middle of the night was the best time to act up. It was churning rather dangerously and he really wanted to get out of the room before he had to throw up. Checking to see whether someone was awake he only saw all the boys in the cuddle pile where he was in the middle off. Trying to extract himself from there would be a pain but it was better than throwing up with everyone to see!

When he finally managed to escape the cuddle pile the others built he was half running to the bathroom since he did not want to dirty the floor. He just had enough time to throw himself in front of the toilette and open it before he felt bile rising in his throat. He started to gag but it just didn´t want to come out.. He was feeling so bad and now with all the air in his stomach he felt even worse and he could not help it when some tears escaped his squeezed shut eyes. 

He lurched forward again with an other gag and when there again was nothing coming up he could not help to let out a sob he tried to stifle with his palm over his mouth. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back and a soothing voice in his ear. Juho could not help himself. He was feeling so bad and the other presence was really comforting even if he, as of now, didn´t check who was with him. He leaned back in the warm body behind him and felt for the first time how much he was actually shivering. He felt hands running over his arms to try and get some warmth back into him. He didnßt know how long they were sitting there and he was actually dozing off when he out of nowhere started to feel bile rise in his throat again. He must have startled the person behind him when he moved so fast. 

He felt the hands on his back start moving in soothing circles again. He now could also make out who it was actually behind him. It was their oldest, Inseong. He didn´t see him since they took off in the van when Juho was still out of it but he found the others presence always relaxing. Inseong may be one third of the “extra line” as their fans liked to call it but he was a person you could always count on because he knew when to be mature. Inseong was trying to keep Juho upright to stop him from hitting his head on the toilet because a concussion is the last thing they need right now! 

Inseong was not really sure how he should help his younger friend. He was groaning in pain and he was still trying to throw up even though nothing came up. He nudged Juho softly and asked him: “Do you think you would feel better if you throw up now?” When he got a small nod in response in response he tried to steel himself for what was about to come. “Ok Juho! I´m going to help you. This will hurt!” When he saw the anxious glance in his direction he said: “You trust me, right Juho?” He got another nod in response and nodded to himslef. “Ok, what we are going to do is something my mom did for me when I could not throw up but I needed to. I´m just going to put my hands on your stomach and you try to take deep breathes and relax. I know that´s the last thing you have in mind right now but you´ll feel better if you relax!” 

When he felt the other relax as much as he could he waited for the moment where Juho was not paying as much attention to his hands as to the sick feeling in his stomach and pressed into his stomach with care but certain strength to make sure that they did not have to try again. He felt the other pitch forward but kept the pressure on his stomach up. He knew that it must hurt his friend but he could feel his unsettled stomach which was pretty hard and knew that Juho must be miserable anyway. When Juho´s body finally gave up on keeping everything in Inseong switched to lightly rubbing circles on top of his stomach. He could Juho whimper in between his bouts of throwing up. He could feel his heart clench at the sound and started whispering comforting words to his dongsaeng. 

Every time Juho finally thought he was finished he lurched forward again and more bile came up. At this point it was basically stomach acid and it really burned in his throat. He whimpered again. He couldn´t help it. He felt absolutely exhausted and honestly he would like it more to pass out than being stuck in front of the toilet for any longer. He was really thankful for Inseong since he sometimes flushed the toilet for him and gave him water everytime he had a break in between vomiting to not dehydrate. When he finally could sa t there for more than 15 minutes without anything coming up, Inseong deemed it safe to let him back into his bed. To Inseongs surprise Juho wanted to go back to the puppy pile. He mustered the younger one for a few seconds before agreeing to his request. When he heard someone come up behind him he jumped startled since it was in the middle of the night. It was Taeyang. He has probably woken up to noises and decided to investigate what happened. Since he was in he other van he hadn´t seen Zuho apart from when he was asleep in their cuddle pile in the living room.

He glances at Inseong for a second who was basically carrying Juho at this point and asked: “Hyung, we should probably change his clothes. He is pretty much drenched. But that´s good right? But that´s good right? That means his fever is breaking, right?” Inseong gave him a nod before asking Taeyang to come and get some clothes, a flannel, a bucketand in case Juho was thowing up again and medicine. 

When they finally washed down Juho, wrestled him into his new clothes and gave him some medicine against his stomache pain and the fever, their patient was dead on his feet. Deciding that they should also sleep now since it was already getting close to the morning hours. Inseong left a note on the table nearby with the time they gave him medicine and that they should try to let him sleep. 

During the time he was asleep his fever finally broke. He still looked pretty bad and he didn´t want to eat in fear of throwing up but that was to be expected with how miserable he was yesterday. It would be a few days till he was fully back on his but the other members didn´t have problems with that because in the end a tired and still a bit sickly Juho was a clingy Juho and who could resist a clingy Juho? That´s right, nobody!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Juho break time!” he heard before someone, who he could identify to be Rowoon because of his height, picked him up from his chair in the studio and threw him over his shoulder. Juho didn´t protest anymore since he knew it was a fruitless attempt anyway. “We are having a movie night Juho and the maknaes missed you!” That may be true but in the end Juho knew that they were just trying to stop himself from overworking again. They were keeping closer watch on the time he works to assure themself that he wouldn´t make himself so sick again, which was in his opinion not really making sense, since everyone got sick someday in their life. But he was also aware of how much of a scare he gave his teammates when he collapsed and got so violently sick. He knew that they were really worried, so he didn´t make a fuss when the others were mothering him or when something happened like today with someone fetching him from his studio without a warning. In the end there was nothing better than being with his family, his group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanl you for sticking around for so Long! If you have the time please leave a comment on what you liked and what you think I could have done better. As I said, this is the first ever Fanfiction I wrote and posted and I feel like I have a lot of Things I still Need to work on. So it would be really appreciated to have some Feedback! I´m also currently collecting ideas for some other biases of mine I want to write about. Thanks again for the kudos and clicks, even if I think that this fanfiction is lacking a lot! Have a good day/night! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. If you find some wrong words please let me know, English is not my first language. I will correct them. Please let me know if I should post the second chapter or not and comments are always appreciated. :)  
> My Tumblr is SlickesGirl if you want to prompt something I will do my best to write it or if you just want to scream with me about O Sole Mio :)


End file.
